A Rose That Won't Open
by RogueRed
Summary: Ah. Another depressing fic? Not necessarily...well okay, sure Aeryn and John are upset, but maybe things can change... ;)
1. My Fear

Disclaimers: I don't own Farscape in any shape or form, unless you count my set of action figures and posters and such :o) Everything is controlled by Henson, Kemper, Rockne, ect. Big thanks to everyone who makes this spectacular show!  
  
A/N: Well here I am writing again lol. Not a lot of people seem to be reading fanfiction mostly because of all the agnsty in the fics there are nowadays. I'll admit, there is stuff like that in here. You don't have to read it if you don't want to :o) Many thanks to Aeryn and Violets for their constant support on my writing.  
  
A Rose That Won't Open, part one.  
  
  
  
The crew of Moya was unusually quiet nowadays. But then again, what was there to talk about? Jool and Chiana kept bickering with each other on things no one else wanted to even try to listen to, Dargo was almost always to be found in his new luxan ship, Crais had gone back to stay on Talyn since no one appreciated his company much, and Rygel really didn't visit anyone except Pilot, who found Rygel's behavior somewhat peculiar.  
  
And then, of course, we had Officer Aeryn Sun, trying to shield herself from the entire universe. Everyone felt that she was entitled to it, seeing as she had lost so much during this past cycle. She did everything she could to go back to peacekeeper ways, but it wasn't really working. At least she could pull out the old I-have-absolutely-no-emotions- face. It saved her a lot of trouble, but it caused a lot of pain for Commander John Crichton.  
  
"Why me?" he groaned, falling back onto his bed. Unfortunately, he hit his head on his tape recorder when he fell back. John cursed silently under his breath.  
  
Damn, my head hurts. Ah. The recorder- my only connection with Earth I have left. The one thing I can talk to that won't talk back.  
  
John chuckled slightly, but it was forced more then anything else.  
  
"Maybe it's time to make another diary page in the life of Mr. John Crichton" he said thoughtful but in a depressed tone.  
  
John pressed the record button. He shut his eyes in agony.  
  
"Hey, dad. It's me again, lost and still alone in a dark place that I can't get out of. And, yeah, the last message I left was about Aeryn. She was gone for so long dad, and I missed her like hell. I couldn't kiss her, see her, run my hands through her hair again. Oh, dad, it smelt so good, and it was so soft. That oil she borrowed from Zhann…"  
  
John bit his lip and closed his eyes. He felt so terrible and bitter. Even when he thought about the good times, not having them made him feel worse. What could he do about it anymore?  
  
"And then she came back having frelled the other me. Oh, well, I guess I didn't tell you. I was doubled, and the other guy got lucky. And then he died, saving so many lives. But I'm the same person. I don't know if she even understands that anymore. But I love her, dad. I know she still loves me, too. But she can't stand the thought of possibly losing me again. But look whose talking? I went to her funeral! I was just about ready to give up on life all together. I saw her dead body lying there; I had given up all hope. When she was dead, there was no point for me to live. And she died because of the chip in my head. I got that chip because I went down to that peacekeeper base to save her life, and no one else on Moya would've tried. But what can I do? I've been told to give her time. I am, and it's killing me. I can't stand this much longer. She does everything she can to avoid me, and if she ever is forced to talk to me, it's only 'Crichton.' Not John, like she used to. She can't even talk to me as a shipmate. If only I could talk to her. If only."  
  
John clicked the stop button a bit in anger. He picked up his squashy pillow and held it close to himself, as though he were a child with his teddy bear.  
  
Aeryn, meanwhile, was in her quarters, mulling over what she'd just learned. Moya had kept her quarters warm to calm Aeryn a little. It wasn't helping much, though. It just made her more aggravated. At least Moya hadn't told Pilot what she'd found out.  
  
"Pregnant" she muttered, closing her eyes. "And what's worse, he wasn't the one-exactly-who helped make me that way. Yes, he's the same person, but it wasn't him."  
  
Aeryn banged her fist helplessly on her pillow with a sickening thud.  
  
What can I do? I'm afraid of even having a child. And what's worse, I'm afraid to tell him. How would he react? 'Oh, John, while I was frelling the other you, I got pregnant. You don't have a problem with that, do you?' Oh, this is pure torture. I feel so helpless and alone. And I'm so scared. So terribly afraid. I don't know what I should do. I can't hide it forever.  
  
Aeryn sighed and walked out, walking all over the corridors of Moya in endless thought. The floor was warm on her bare feet.  
  
Aeryn found herself stopping in front of John's quarters. The door was open.  
  
Should I tell him? I can stand in the shadows forever, just watching him. But I can't talk. I can't breathe a word to him, because I'm afraid of losing everything again. Not just the love of my life, the one who keeps me going, but my bearings as well. I can't break down. I have to shield myself from everything like I used to a couple of cycles ago, when I was a peacekeeper. Things were so simple then. And now I'm going to help him on yet another insane mission of his, and I cannot give into him. I'm afraid. I'm scared. But I won't cry. I can't. I won't. Do I tell him that I bear- genetically-his child?  
  
He sat so quietly there, deep in thought. Why couldn't I be there, next to him, holding me, like before? I can't. Because of everything that happens to us. Everything gets in the way. I have to be strong. I can. I will. I won't let loose of my grip again.  
  
Maybe this is my imagination. A crazy, twisted dream, an awful nightmare. There were good times, but the bad has scarred me for life. My mother, wanting to kill me because of her loss the day I was born, then, when I finally have bonded with her, I have to let her drop off of a very high building so she can die. And that was partially because of Crais. Actually, if he hadn't shot her, she'd be alive, and maybe I could have someone to talk to about how I feel. I can talk to Pilot, but he doesn't truly understand. No one does, except for him. And now here I am, just watching him again. I know he knows I'm here. He doesn't want to hurt me. Like everything else did. My fake father, the seer, my visions, the terror, the pain, the tears...  
  
"Aeryn, are you packed up and ready to go when we find the command carrier?" John said softly, trying not to take Aeryn off guard. Maybe she'll talk to me just a little bit. She can't get out of this.  
  
Aeryn stopped and blinked, a bit startled. She got a bit hot in the face. It was lucky that John wasn't looking at her, although, in a way, she wished he would. Frell. How did he know I was here in the first place? But he always knows, he has even memorized the sound of my footsteps coming from behind on Moya. Every single detail of my face. The scent of my hair. As I know everything about him. Frell, seeing him sitting there is killing me. But I'm scared. I can't.  
  
"Yes, I think the others are nearly finished packing as well. It's good that the others are going to help."  
  
I can't look at her, but God, I want to so bad John thought to himself. The want…it's so bad. I'm falling apart.  
  
"Any particular reason why you are here?" he asked, a bit bitterly.  
  
Aeryn heard the tone in his voice. She bit her lip, and her eyes were watery. A salty tear fell from on of her eyes. She just couldn't tell him. She felt cold and afraid. Moya shivered a bit. None of the crewmembers ever thought about it much, but Moya heard everything that goes on inside of her...every word. Moya wanted to help Aeryn in some way, but how could she?  
  
"N-no. I was-just passing by" Aeryn's voice said shakily.  
  
John cocked an eyebrow slightly. Obviously something was on her mind, but what it was he had no clue.  
  
"It's very late, Aeryn. Five hours into the sleep cycle. Did you-need to talk about something?"  
  
Aeryn, baby, please tell me. I want to help. I want you back so badly. I want the old days back…well, not that far back, but a little before you left for Talyn, before my life got screwed up.  
  
Aeryn's voice seemed to crack. "Couldn't sleep. I just-wanted to move around and do something. Ask Pilot if he needed anything done."  
  
"Aeryn," John said, a little amused, "Pilot's den is in a completely opposite direction."  
  
Frell! Aeryn thought angrily to herself. I guess it's too late at night for me to be thinking properly. Aha! That's a good excuse…yes, I'll use that.  
  
"Oh! Right, I guess it's a little too late for me to be thinking properly."  
  
That can also mean something completely different that applies to me. How ironic.  
  
John twiddled his thumbs. He was wide-awake, although he wasn't exactly about to say that. No need in troubling her with his problems. It wasn't like she really cared anymore.  
  
John couldn't think of anything to say really. "Hmm. Well, see ya."  
  
Aeryn felt rooted at the spot. She didn't want to leave really. What she wanted to do was something she couldn't bring herself to do. She stood there for a few momens, listening to Moya's humming, as though trying to console her. Unfortunately, it wasn't helping much. Aeryn sighed heavily.  
  
"Goodnight-Crichton" Aeryn hastily said, making sure not to say 'John.' She slowly walked away.  
  
John closed his eyes in pain-again. Harvey popped out of nowhere.  
  
"Tough love, John" he said, pulling out a beer and drinking deeply from it.  
  
"It's not fair, Harv" John said, finding a bottle of fellip nectar by his bed. He had found on some nights that it was his best friend. "Worst part is, I can't do anything about it."  
  
"Things will change. You are star-crossed lovers. Defined as 'meant to be together in the stars.'" Harvey took another gulp and seemed to be thinking hard. "You'll be together, one way or another."  
  
John groaned. He was a bit sweaty from exhaustion. "Hopefully I won't die in the process."  
  
********  
  
  
  
  
  
That's it for now. Next time, Aeryn goes to talk to Pilot. Let me know if you like how this is going! I like constructive criticism. Feedback is good :0) Luv ya!  
  
*Fire Star* 


	2. My Secret

Aeryn walked silently through Moya's long and vast corridors alone. The floor was warm beneath her bare feet, but Aeryn felt cold and shaky. She tried to concentrate on Moya's hulls and quiet humming, but it didn't seem to comfort her in the least. The mere thought of carrying a child...carrying John Crichton's child...was something Aeryn just couldn't bare to think of.  
  
But she had to. That was just the way it was. Aeryn placed a hand over her stomach. Some tiny little thing, half human, half sebacean, was growing in there. Aeryn closed her eyes and sighed heavily.  
  
I can't tell him. I just can't. I'm not ready. I'm not ready for anything at this point...  
  
Aeryn was a bit dazed now. She hadn't slept at all for the past three solar days. The whole situation was so enormous, so excruciatingly painful to think about, that she couldn't seem to blank her mind. She hadn't eaten much, either, and, now come to think of it, that wasn't exactly good for the baby she thought.  
  
Aeryn groaned. A sharp pain came into her stomach. It had nothing to do with the pregnancy...Aeryn just saw a new vision; her child standing by her, watching sadly from the maintenance bay, Farscape 1 zooming through a wormhole, leaving without her...  
  
A tear fell. Then another. Aeryn's once beautiful blue eyes were now red and puffy, and she silently broke down. She was lying on the floor, sobbing like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Why-me?" she choked through sobs.  
  
Aeryn had never looked so awful or terrible since her first memories with Moya flooding back to her almost two cycles ago. Veloreck saying goodbye...Crais looking at her like that...Pilot's screams...  
  
Aeryn suddenly stopped sobbing so much abruptly, although she was still sniffing a bit, and she looked a bit shaken. Her face was very pale.  
  
********  
  
John had gone after Aeryn after she had left his quarters, wondering like crazy what she looked so tense about. I mean, sure she had gone through that whole cycle of torture...but when she left, he caught a glimpse of her face...she was pale, shaken, afraid. This was not the Aeryn he was used to seeing.  
  
John suddenly stopped in his tracks. Aeryn was on the floor on tier 7, sobbing like hell had come to get her.  
  
Oh God. The last time I saw her like this was when she remembered Veloreck...  
  
He silently took a step towards her. She was shivering like mad on the floor. He gently reached his hand out and touched her softly on the shoulder.  
  
Aeryn looked up. Her eyes were red, puffy, and glossy. Now, add to her realizing who was there, fear was added to this.  
  
Aeryn tried to say something, but she choked and started to cry again. John was now having an inner-struggle.  
  
Should I comfort her, or will that just make her even more upset?  
  
John decided to take his instinct and pulled Aeryn into his arms gently. Amazingly, she didn't try to push him away. Her face welled-up with tears, she laid her head down on his shoulder and cried her eyes out.  
  
"Shh" John said softly, hugging her close to him.  
  
Aeryn, please tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help. God, I can't stand to see you like this...  
  
Aeryn, meanwhile, was inside silently cursing herself.  
  
Frelling idiot you are! You let the peacekeeper wall fall down again! You let yourself cry! And now John probably sees you as a weakling!  
  
Oh, shut-up and let her cry another voice in her head said. She needs to let it out. John was kicked pretty hard in the beginning...he knows she's strong. And besides, she's in his arms again...  
  
Well, can't fight with that...  
  
Oh yes you can...  
  
Aeryn raised her head and looked into his eyes. They were melting her, full of concern and love. John wanted to know so desperately what was wrong. Aeryn wanted to stay there. She did until she calmed down and was able to compose herself. She looked at John again. He smiled weakly at her. Aeryn's eyes lit up a little, but darkened quickly, since she remembered everything. Dreamland was over. Back to reality.  
  
"Um...thank you" Aeryn said, turning and walking away.  
  
"You're welcome," John said weakly as he watched Aeryn move away.  
  
*******  
  
Aeryn could still sense John's big, strong but soft arms hugging her. She could even smell him somewhat...she couldn't describe it, but it was defiantly John's scent. She closed her eyes, and she remembered their first kiss...  
  
It was ironic that, of all things she was thinking about, was this. If it hadn't been for Dargo, Aeryn might have been pregnant cycles ago.  
  
It might have been easier, even if we were being chased by peacekeepers...  
  
Aeryn walked into Pilot's den. His many arms were flowing about, as though he were weaving something. Pilot always seemed to be busy, but when Aeryn came in, nothing else seemed to be on his mind as he looked up.  
  
"What's wrong, officer Sun?" Pilot said, a look of concern in his warm, brown eyes.  
  
"Pilot, I-I need to-to talk to someone" Aeryn said, trying to get a grip on herself.  
  
"I'm all ears," Pilot said brightly.  
  
Aeryn stopped frowned, and smiled slightly. Human terms. We've gotten so used to them, now we are using them...  
  
Aeryn sighed, closed her eyes, and then said, "Pilot, you must swear you won't tell anyone-anyone-about this, especially Crichton."  
  
"I swear with my life" Pilot said, nodding seriously.  
  
"I'm pregnant," Aeryn said after a deep breath.  
  
Pilot gasped and stared at Aeryn intently.  
  
"Moya and I-sensed something different about you, Aeryn" Pilot said softly. "We sensed something for the good, not just the bad."  
  
Aeryn sighed and looked at Pilot sadly. "What could be good about this? The way everything is?"  
  
"Children" a new voice said, which made both Pilot and Aeryn nearly jump out of their skin, "is always a great blessing. I don't think I should have walked in on this conversation, though..."  
  
Who walked in, you ask? Well, you'll find out next time...and next time might come even sooner then how long it took me to get this up if I get more feedback...and it has to be at least 5 more replies from different people. Have I stayed in character still? Who do you think is walking in on the conversation? Let me know...  
  
Fire Star/The Radiant Aeryn Sun 


	3. My Nightmares

A/N: Well, here is chapter 3. There is a twist for the ending of this chapter, so if you think I'm going completely out of character for a while, don't worry about it ;) Thanks to those of you who give me feedback. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Aeryn stared in disbelief.  
  
"Rygel" Pilot said, exasperated.  
  
Rygel looked quite uncomfortable.  
  
"I-uh-apologize for walking in on your conversation" he said, shifting uncomfortably in his throne sled. "I wanted to ask Pilot something, and I realized my comm wasn't working, so I came up here.  
  
"And congratulations, Aeryn" he added sheepishly.  
  
Aeryn finally found her voice.  
  
"Thank you" she said biting her lip. "Rygel, you must promise-no, swear upon your life-that you won't tell anyone-especially Crichton."  
  
Rygel nodded. "You really ought to tell Crichton, though…"  
  
Aeryn closed her eyes in a mixture of pain and fear. Pilot looked concerned.  
  
"What if he doesn't accept me? He will know that he is the father, but not…" Aeryn balled her hands into fists in agony, and dropped her face to look at the floor.  
  
"Aeryn, I really don't think he'd stop loving you for that" Pilot said, putting a claw on her shoulder to comfort her.  
  
Aeryn shook her head wildly.  
  
"I just can't do it. No way, no how. And who says he still loves me anyway? He's probably given up by now. I had pushed him away for so long, and now everything is back at the beginning, but worse. It's ripping me apart. He won't love me the same way. How could I expect him to? He's not my John. I can't look at him without thinking about what happened on Talyn…his double's dying face…"  
  
Tears welled up in Aeryn's eyes. She shivered in anger of being so weak and helpless, and ran out of Pilot's den.  
  
Rygel watched as she disappeared from view. He turned to Pilot.  
  
"She's been through so much this past cycle. How much more can she take?"  
  
~*~  
  
John was punching his pillow furiously. He was also cursing very heavily. Harvey was there, and he rolled his eyes.  
  
"John, you need to focus!"  
  
"You've said that line at least a thousand times!" he said in a half shout.  
  
"Obviously you don't listen" he grumbled. "What you need is a little help and advice."  
  
"No offense, Harv, but you give the worst advice on the face of the Ear-Uncharted Territories."  
  
"Oh, let's not start this again" Harvey groaned and slumped down on a chair.  
  
"Looks like Earth is the only thing I can think about anymore. That- and wormholes."  
  
"And what will you do when you find Earth? Go back?" he said, giving John a quizzical look.  
  
"I-" John started, but then realized what the neural clone was saying.  
  
"If you go back," Harvey continued, "It will be exactly the way things happened on the false Earth. You will be stuck there like an animal. Trapped. But this time, you won't have Aeryn there with you. And how many cycles has it been now? Three? Would anyone actually believe that you are alive?"  
  
John groaned.  
  
"It seems to be all I've got left."  
  
~*~  
  
Aeryn walked into John's room. There was no need to ask.  
  
"I need to tell you something."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
Aeryn closed her eyes. He said that so coldly to her, as though he wished she weren't alive.  
  
"John, I-I'm pregnant."  
  
John stopped and looked at her. His eyes blazed in anger and hurt.  
  
"Why should I care? It's not *our* child."  
  
"Genetically, you are the father" Aeryn said, hurt by his words.  
  
"But I didn't help make it" he said icily.  
  
"But John, I-I love you!" she said, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"How can I love you like I did when I know that that baby growing inside you isn't really mine?!"  
  
Aeryn's heart broke and she ran from his quarters. She found herself in the transport hangar and took a transport pod. She left and didn't say good bye to anyone.  
  
Suddenly, she was back at the ice planet from a whole cycle before, and John was chasing after her in Farscape 1.  
  
"Aeryn, you need to get back to Moya!" he yelled desperately through his comm.  
  
"You don't love me anymore!" Aeryn cried, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I was jealous, Aeryn! I'm sorry! I want you back!"  
  
"Really?" Aeryn said, her voice cracking.  
  
"Really."  
  
"I'm coming back!" she yelled.  
  
But as she turned so quickly, she hit Farscape 1…hard. It started to spin out of control.  
  
"John! You need to eject!" Aeryn screamed. A flash of everyone yelling at her to eject a cycle ago came back to her.  
  
John ejected. He tried to get out of chair, but it was stuck. He was over a frozen lake.  
  
"I can't get out!" John screamed.  
  
Another flash. Aeryn was struggling with the belt that held her, but the mechanism was damaged. Her heart was beating rapidly.  
  
"You can't die like this! Not again!" Aeryn cried out.  
  
"Aeryn, baby, I love you!"  
  
"I love you too!"  
  
The flashes were almost confusing now. John crashed into the lake, and his voice was gone. The flashes stopped, but one appeared, steady and true. John's face was full of tears, and his eyes were puffy, full of shock.  
  
"Oh, God" he gasped in fear. "What have I done?"  
  
"Oh, God" Aeryn gasped in shock. "What have I done?"  
  
She screamed in agony. She woke with a start, and her heart beat rapidly. She realized that she was still screaming.  
  
  
  
Please Review. Am I still staying in character? Let me know… 


	4. My Truth

Disclaimers: Don't own Farscape, unless you happen to count those action figures, magazines…well, you get the idea :)  
  
A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to get this part out. I have a whole bunch of stories going at the same time and I needed a break. Anyhow, hope you like this!  
  
  
  
~*~A Rose That Won't Open~*~  
  
Part 4  
  
  
  
Aeryn sat up in her bed, her heart beating rapidly. Her breathing was unsteady and out of place, and her eyes were wide with shock. The last time she felt like this was when she had woken up from a nightmare right after the John Crichton on Talyn died.  
  
The nightmare had Aeryn break into a cold sweat, and to remember the one beforehand made it even worse. She felt so cold and alone, and drew her soft blankets around her.  
  
'How ironic. A sebacean that's cold' Aeryn thought to herself. 'How I miss lying in his arms without a care in the world. I felt so safe then. Even though I went through some really bad times on Talyn, I knew he was there, and that he loved me. That was what kept me going: him. And now he's dead, but at the same time, he isn't…FRELL! I can't stand this. I need to run away, get off of Moya…no, Moya is my sanctuary. My only companions remain here. But let's go through everyone and see how much they've been there for me…  
  
Pilot…he and I are very close. I have a very good understanding of him, since I have his DNA inside of me-the same DNA that makes me compatible with-'  
  
Aeryn shook her head violently and silently cursed herself for thinking about *that* event in her life. Things had been much more simple back then. Sure, John kissed a bunch of women he didn't even know, was forced to marry a princess, was chased by Scorpius and the prince, and was going crazy all at the same time…and then they tested to see if they were compatible. And they were. She smiled all the way into the night…even the DRDs were staring at her funny. But Aeryn didn't care. All she thought about that night was she, John, and their possible future together, and children…  
  
And now, here she was, pregnant with his seed, but at the same time, not. It tore her apart every time she thought about it.  
  
And now, nightmares were haunting her throughout her entire life, and just didn't want to leave her in peace.  
  
'Maybe I should ask Jool if she has anything to stop these nightmares. I can't take much more of this. It's hard enough just to think about it when I'm awake…'  
  
At that moment, Jool rushed in, looking frantic, her eyes wide with shock. Then she turned, and saw Aeryn, a little confused from Jool's expression.  
  
"Aeryn! I was so worried! I heard this scream while I was wandering around Moya, and I knew it was coming from your quarters…are you alright?"  
  
Aeryn just stared at her, and tilted her head slightly to one side.  
  
"Oh, of course you're not!" Jool said, exasperated with herself. "But, please tell me, why in frell's name did you scream so loud?"  
  
Aeryn swallowed. "I had a nightmare. I've been having many for the past few nights, ever since…" Aeryn's voice then faded for a moment. "Well, that's not important. But this one scared me the most, or was just as bad as another one a had a few weekens ago."  
  
Jool had been listening intently, and as she watched Aeryn speak she knew something was troubling this ex-peacekeeper. She also thought she knew what it was, and wanted to help in some way.  
  
"You look a bit on the shaky side" Jool commented. "Let's go to the medical bay. Perhaps I can figure out some remedy to keep you from having these nightmares."  
  
Aeryn nodded, hiding the fact that she was a little nervous.  
  
Together they walked through the many twists and turns of Moya. Aeryn started to feel dizzy, which was very odd considering the fact that she'd been on leviathans all her life and had never felt sick walking through the hulls. Colors were swimming through her head, and she felt as though she was about to fall over.  
  
Jool had her brow furrowed, thinking hard. 'What could I possibly do to help her? I can't keep the past from haunting her…there isn't any remedy that I know of that could help her. But she needs to talk about this to someone. She shouldn't clamp up, it isn't healthy. I'm no psychiatrist, but I can try to help.'  
  
They walked inside the medical bay, and Aeryn shivered in spite of herself. She had a sick sense that something bad was going to happen. But then again, that was always to be expected. After all, she was Aeryn Sun, wasn't she?  
  
And yet she felt so different, so alone. Nothing could help her. In a way, she wanted top escape, to leave Moya so she wouldn't have to face John. But on the other hand, she wanted to tell him, she wanted to hear him say, "It's okay, baby. We'll get through this."  
  
But in her head, she kept seeing that nightmare of him leaving her for good, out of jealousy for his double.  
  
"I don't want to leave" Aeryn whispered.  
  
"What?" Jool said, a bit bewildered.  
  
"Nothing" Aeryn said quickly.  
  
"Now, Aeryn, please tell me about these nightmares you've been having."  
  
Jool stopped abruptly, for there were quick footstep heading their way. A figure stopped at the door, panting slightly.  
  
"What's wrong? Is Aeryn okay?" John asked.  
  
End Part 4  
  
Am I staying in character? Is this still any good? Let me know in feedback please! 


	5. My Time

Disclaimers: Don't own Farscape, unless you happen to count those action figures, magazines…well, you get the idea :)  
  
A/N: It's time for this fic to end. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
~*~ A Rose That Won't Open ~*~  
  
1 Part 5/Ending  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm-I'm okay" Aeryn stuttered, looking away from the man she loved.  
  
"Aeryn, I think you should stay here for a while. I'll go to my chambers and pick up something that I think might be of some use to you" Jool said quietly, stepping out.  
  
John took a seat near the bed in the medical chamber in front of her. Aeryn clutched the sides of her bed in nervousness, wondering what he was going to say.  
  
"I heard you screaming over the comms," he said quietly, looking up at her.  
  
"Nightmares are haunting me," she said, biting her lip.  
  
"HE'S haunting you" John stated, staring into her eyes.  
  
Aeryn's eyes dropped and she nodded.  
  
"Nightmares pass," he said, looking wistfully at her. "The same ones don't continue for very long. How long have they been bothering you?"  
  
"Too long."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Do you have a plan to defeat Scorpius?" she asked, trying to change subject.  
  
"Yeah. We go in, pretending that we're there to help him along with his research, then we destroy it all."  
  
"Violent, aren't we?"  
  
They both shared weak smiles. They just sat there and stared at each other for a long time, wishing that they could change what had happened so everything would be all right now. But they'd never be that lucky.  
  
"John?" Aeryn asked, wondering if she could bring herself to tell him she was pregnant.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I…I'm…" she said, biting her lip.  
  
His head lifted up.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm going to stand by you completely through this, no matter what. 'Through thick and thin', as you'd say."  
  
"I'm glad to hear it."  
  
He took her hand in his, rubbing his fingers on her knuckles.  
  
"You're the one I need most."  
  
Aeryn looked back at him with eyes that could only say, "I need you the most, too."  
  
  
  
FIN  
  
So, how was it? Please review! 


End file.
